Lord Harry Potter Black Gryffindor Emrys Slytherin Volturi
by twitches456
Summary: After the ministry betray harry, declares him dark, he runs travelling around the world till wizards eventually find him, they catch up just as he runs into conflict between the cullens and the volturi in BD. the volturi leader learning that he is their mate and learning his past decide to change their ways for him.Aro/Marcus/Caius/harry THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY salllzy
1. Mates and instinct

Lord Harry Potter Black Gryffindor Emrys Slytherin Volturi

Harry ran, he could hear the 6 wizards behind him chasing him, they had been sent by the ministry after he had been declared dark when the ministry became afraid of the power he held. Most of the wizarding public was siding with him but the ministry still held control. The wizards behind him had been sent to kill and not capture so he had no choice but to summon his staff (his wand wasn't powerful enough to harness his power). His staff was too far away so he ran, heading right towards a clearing, he had no idea that this clearing would change his life forever.

He entered the clearing and stopped in surprize. He looked around and realized that he had just run into a conflict between the Volturi vampire leaders and another group of vampires. 'Shit" he said swearing to himself as they all looked at him, 'why do I always run into these things I swear its like trouble follows me'. He looked around again before coming back to reality as he heard the wizards behind him. 'sorry for interrupting, but if you'll excuse me'. They looked shocked and the volturi leaders seemed to want to say something. But he felt his staff coming towards him and quickly grabbed it and ran to the centre of the clearing quickly taking a defensive stance towards the other wizards heading towards him. They entered the clearing seconds later immediately attacking. The Volturi and the Cullens side watched interested and amazed at the power they witnessed this human was using, and realized the people he was fighting were also powerful but not even a tenth of the power the young human was using fighting them. The volturi leaders realised this young man was their mate and were worried; Edward Cullen at the other side of the clearing startled at this and was quietly whispering to the other around him. Harry was to concentrated in the fight to realise the whispers,, he was weakening and soon he might have to use his creature form to defeat them, 'yes you will have to use your creature form', Harry couldn't look to the form but heard a familiar voice, it so9unded like his long lost twin sister, he realised this person was a seer and quickly concentrated on the fight, 'it's nice to meet another seer I had a twin sister who was a seer and one of my best friends was one as well, I will take your advice' harry worried about showing his true form to others but knew if he did not use it he would die. Freezing his attackers for five seconds he started to gather his magic, the Volturi and others watched interested as a glow started to surround the young human. The all gasped in shock as his shirt disappeared and they saw the scars and tattooed wings on his back, of an angel and dragon wing. They all took a small steep back except his mates and the wings started to come to life and grow from his back, he grew in height and his hair also grew till it was flowing down his back, if you looked closely at his face you could see fangs and his eyes changing to red and white. Harry was relieved when the transformation was finished, it was painful but he became extremely powerful in his true form also known as his creatures form, his instincts became more wild, but in his creature form he also became submissive to whoever his mates were and could not fight unless told with them nearby. He looked to his mates for permission and them realizing what he wanted nodded. He quickly tore apart the attacking wizards and then changed back. 'sorry about that' he said to the surrounding vampires, but especially his mates. 'come here' said one of his mates. He quickly walked over to his mates, allowing his instincts to take over, he felt slightly worried his mates would be angry because of him fighting even though he had gotten permission. He whimpered slightly when he reached his mate. His mate Aro sensing the reason spoke to him, 'We are not angry, our precious mate, my name is Aro and your other mates are Caius and Marcus'.

Harry's Pov

My mate who I now knew as Aro carefully lifted me up and held me against his chest. I could hear countless gasps as Aro claimed me as his and his brother's mate. I smiled and snuggled into Aro's chest perfectly content at being held by my mate. I heard Aro chuckle at my content feeling he was get ing through the mate bond, but the next thing he said made me stiffen, 'I am sorry for the life you have led' I felt his sorrow through the mates bond and knew he spoke the truth, I felt him send my memories to my other bond mates and worried they would not like me because of my past. I quickly curled into a ball, tears running down my face. 'shhh, little one we promise we do not care about your past you will always now and forever belong to us', this calmed me a bit and I relaxed a little into my mates arms. I looked into my mates face as he wiped away my tears with his chilly hands. 'I have never seen Aro be so tender with another being'. i looked across the clearing to the blong male who had spoken. I turned bakc to Aro and felt him decide something. Aro turned around and we faced Marcus and Caius, 'I have decided we shall change our ways for this little one' i looked at him in wonder wondering what he was talking about'. he felt my wonder. Feeling my wonder he looked down at me, 'I have done many bad things little one, but seeing your life you have made me realize how truly lucky I trruly am', he lent down and kissed my forehead.

'Does he speak the truth', I heard a couple of vampires on the other side ofthe clearing ask a bronze haired male. 'yes, yes he does' he said in what sounded like shock. The vampires on the other side cheered. i watched them cheer, but was soon destracted when i saw a shape out of the corner of my eye. 'Alice? how?' I whispered, fainting in shock.

**How does Hary know Alice and what about her caused him to faint find out when i next update. =P **

**Please review this is my first fanfiction story i hope you like the first chapter.**


	2. Shock, surprise

Chapter 2

Edward's Pov

I was shocked at what I had just seen in the young males mind before he had fainted. It had been a girl who looked like a far younger version of Alice playing with a young boy who i could only assume was Harry. I came out of my thought looking between Alice and the boy named Harry and i could indeed see the resemblance. I looked into Alice's mind to see if she reconised him and what i found surprized me, memories hundreds were rushing back too her, she was finally remembering her past before she was turned. I watched Alice's memories for over ten minutes beofre Harry began to wake.

Marcus Pov

I was glad when my brother's and my mate began to wake up. I had nearly tore the seer apart when she caused our little one to faint. I took my mate off Aro and hugged him close to me as he awoke. 'Mmmm' my mate said stretching in my arms. I chucked at how cute he looked. Unfortunetly that startled my matee to come bacck to himself fully and he was soon panicking. 'Relax my mate you are safe and well', he calmed down some what, 'What caused you to faint my mate?' asked Aro coming over.

Harry's Pov

I was shocked when i remembered what cause me to faint. I looked around quickly and quickly spotted Alice, 'Impossible' I whispered tears coming to my eyes. 'Nothing is impossibble my dear brother, you magic saved me while I was being torchered by sending me to the past and turning me so that one day we wwould meet again'. I gave my mate a look to say "put me down", he complied quietly once on my feet I ran and hugged Alice.

Third person Pov

Everyone in the clearing was shocked in the course of just and hour they had learn't about wizards, creature transformations, the Volturi leaders had finally found their mate, Alice remembered her past and had a brother, and the Volturi's mate's past and convinced the Volturi to change their ways. Actually to say Shocked would be an understatement, it was amazed, astonished and shocked as well as confusion all wrapped into one.

**Sorry I could only write a small chapter due to it being a busy day! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, plz review as i will say yet again it is my first fanfiction i would love the feed back to help improve.**


End file.
